Come back to me
by fluffykittensatemypants
Summary: First to chapters go along to a song. Vidow shadowxvio
1. Chapter 1: Alone in this bed

_Waking up without you_

_It doesn't feel right_

_To sleep with only memories_

_It's harder every night _

_Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing down my neck_

It had been a year since it happened. Since he left. I can't sleep at night knowing that he's not going to be there. Only having my dreams of his beautiful face. His raven hair. I can't do it. Anymore I don't even try to sleep. I go out. Out to the woods were we met. Where my life changed forever. It's kind funny, actually. I imagine his sweet, sweet laughter filling my head. It makes me feel like he's right next to me.

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars _

_I think that he owes me a favor _

_It doesn't matter where you are_

_I'll hold you again _

I kneeled down in the small clearing, tears flooding my face. I looked up into the star-filled night. I remembered all the times that we watched the stars. Most of the time I would point out the constellations. Sometimes he would ask for the stories behind them. I would recall each story and it to my eager listener. Other times we would talk about what we wanted in our future. But I never told him that what I wanted the most was him. And after I hurt him like that, he would assume it was a lie. Then the rest of the time we sat in silence enjoying the presence of one another.

I screamed to the goddesses, though I doubt they heard me. "WHY, WHY, WHY!? ALL OF THEM GET A HAPPY ENDING! RED AND BLUE, GREEN AND ZELDA! WHY NOT ME AND SHADOW!?" I shouted, hoping for my prayers to be heard. I bent down and banged on the ground. I would never let the other see me like this.

_I wish I could hear your voice _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_I wish I could touch you once more _

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_Not tonight, not tomorrow_

I let my feeling show. I cried my heart out, only to do it again tomorrow. I'm surprised I haven't been dehydrated yet, not like I care. I remember the sound of his voice. Music to my ears. Once, I had a nightmare while I was there. I heard me and came running in to see what was wrong. I was weeping, curled up in a ball. I can't recall what the nightmare was though. He sat down on my bed and pulled me into his arms. He murmured soft, soothing words into my ear, ushering me back to sleep. _'I wouldn't mind have a nightmare if this what happens….' _I thought, slowly being pulled back into the dream world. I woke up the next morning with him holding me close, gently caressing my back. He had gotten under the covers, tucking me in too. I lightly smiled and nuzzled his chest. When he woke up and finally realized what was going on, he denied everything, saying he had just fallen asleep. We laughed about that for hours, teasing each other the whole time. Oh how I wish he would save me up from this nightmare I'm in now. Then we would be together. But fate is too cruel for me.

_I've got a feeling that this will never cease _

_Living in these pictures _

_It never comes with ease _

_I swear if I could make this right _

_You'd be back by now_

I loved him. I never told him. I let the opportunity pass right by. Now he's gone and I'm stuck with these memories. Torturous memories about my love. It's not easy… Living this cruel fate that was forced upon. When I started my journey I would have done anything to save Hyrule. I would have teamed up with the evil… Trick them…. But now… I'm not so sure about that. Because of me my love is dead. The true hero of Hyrule that no one will know. I remember when the dragon burned him. I held him close and wrapped his wounds. He claimed that he didn't need my help but I could tell he was thankful.

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars _

_He knows he owns me a favor _

_It doesn't matter where you are _

_You'll be mine again _

I screamed up to the shies for hours that night. It was one year since he died. And I couldn't stand it. Life without him was torture. Why couldn't the goddesses take me instead? I screamed to them. For taking my love while all the others got their love story. Their happy ending. They lost nothing. I lost everything. Shadow sacrificed it all. For what? He wasn't he mentioned at the ceremony for saving Hyrule. Not even a thank you. And now he's gone… But he'll always be mine. Wherever he is. I'll be there with him soon enough.

_I wish I could hear your voice _

_Don't leave me alone in this bed. _

_I wish I could touch you once more _

_Don't leave me alone in this bed _

Oh how I long to hear him. His laugh, his cry, even his rants about ruling Hyrule. I miss his smile. His bright, joyful smile. His evil, cunning smile. How I wish I could hold him in my arms! Feel the warmth of his skin. See his beautiful scarlet eyes shining in the dark. But my heart his cold without him by my side. My bed is empty without his arms wrapped around my waist. Everything is upside without him. A mess. And all he left me was heartbreak and tears. Emptiness and sorrow. There's a hole in my heart. One that can only be filled by a certain little shadow.

_What about the plans that we had _

_We'd be crazy not to go _

_Meet me in capeside _

We made so many plans about our future. We were gonna rule Hyrule together. But then it was me who ruined it all. Shattered our dreams. All for what? Hyrule. It is important. But what about the hole in my heart? Me sinking into depression? Is that not important too? I guess not. The only time I am happy is capeside **(1)**. There he is alive. It would be absolutely insane not to love he world where my dark love lives. Too bad it's all just a dream…

_I wish I can hear your voice  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed_

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed

* * *

**AN: (1) **I am referring to capeside as a dream.

Please rate and review! And if you like shadowxvio read my other stories. The song is Alone in this this bed by framing hanley. I could use some ideas because I currently have writers block. See ya on the next update!


	2. Chapter 2: Vio are you doing ok

_There's a moment in time _

_And it's stuck in my mind _

_Way back, when we were just kids _

I still remember the moment I broke the mirror. I was both sad and happy. Sad that I would never see him again. Well, that's a lie. I could see him. But not hold him. And he wouldn't see me. But I was also happy. I was finally good. I was more than "just a shadow." And I could tell that was what the others thought too. We were so young then, but I knew I was in love.

_'Cause your eyes told a tale _

_Of an act of betrayal_

_I knew that somebody did _

I'll never forget the look in his eyes as I left. There was so much pain in them. But there was something else too. I don't know what it was, but it was there. I saw him crying for me. At least I knew he cared, even if he didn't love me. I needed to tell him how I felt, but I never got the chance.

_Oh, waves of time _

_Seem to wash away _

_The scenes of our crimes _

_For you this never ends _

I thought it would be over after a week or two. His sadness. Boy, was I wrong. He cried for me every night. He screamed to the goddesses. I hope they heard his prayers. I was hoping time would help, but that just made it worse. It made it so much worse. I guess he really cared for me. But for him the pain will never go away.

_Can you stay strong? _

_Can you go on? _

_Vio (1), are you doing ok? _

I wish he would forget about me. I hate seeing him in so much pain. I can tell that he doesn't want to go on. Why, I don't know. He needs to stay strong. I wish he could stay strong of me. It would make me happy if he didn't cry every night. When he falls to the ground crying, I sit next to him, wanting to comfort him. But I can't and I never will.

_A rose that won't bloom _

_Winter's kept you _

_Don't waste your whole life trying _

_To get back what was taken away_

I remember once when we had to go out on an errand for Vaati. It was winter and snowing out. The violet hero had gotten a cold out there. He refused to admit it though. We were walking until I insisted we take a break his sake. I grabbed his arm and he was as cold as ice. I quickly gave him my jacket and scarf. He kept refusing it saying that I would freeze. He eventually passed out from the cold and I had to carry him home. Along the way I found a frozen rose. I was going to give it to him when I told him I loved him. That's never gonna happen now.

I wish he wouldn't waste his life waiting for me. I can't come back. No matter how much I want to. He just needs to move on. He'll be happier and I'll be happy.

_Though the marks on your dress_

_Had been neatly repressed _

_I knew that something was wrong_

I saw how he acted around everyone. Like nothing was wrong. They didn't even notice the slight changes in his mood, personality, even how he didn't communicate much anymore. Not like there was much of that to begin with. But I would have noticed even if I didn't know what he did at. I would be able to tell that something was wrong. How they didn't was a mystery.

_And I should have spoke out_

_And I'm so sorry now _

_I didn't know_

_'Cause we were so young _

If I could turn back time, I know exactly what I'd do. I'd fix my biggest mistake. Not telling him. Not telling him that I love him. I'm sorry that I never said those three simple words. It's been a year but I still miss him. Everything about that little bookworm. I can even remember the way he smells. So perfect. He smells like the damp woods. I guess it goes with mysterious feeling. You can never tell how he feels. That's one of the reasons I like him. Always keeping me on my toes!

_Oh, clouds of time_

_Seem to rain on _

_Innocence left behind _

_And it never goes away _

He was so innocent. So perfect. Now he's broken into pieces. All because of me. It hurts to know that he's in pain. If only I could tell him that I was ok. Then maybe he wouldn't be sad. He might even move on. I hate to say that but he shouldn't waste his whole life trying to get me back. And then he'll realize that his crush on me was stupid. That he was only upset because of how close we got at Death Mountain. That he just misses a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

_Can you stay strong? _

_Can you on? _

_Vio __**(1)**__, are you doing ok? _

_A rose that won't bloom _

_Winter's left you _

_Don't waste your whole life trying _

_To get back what was taken away _

When I died… When I left… There was so much pain in his eyes. Pain that he never shows to anybody. And that hurts me so much because I'm the reason that he hurts. That he's depressed. So now I'm sitting with him in the woods. He doesn't know I'm there but I am. I wish I could hold and comfort him. Make him feel better. This is the longest that he's ever stayed in the woods. I wonder why he's been here so long. I feel… Different. I can feel the air around me. It's strange. Feel the ground I'm sitting on. So I just had to try. I had to try and touch him. I reached out to touch him…

_Oh, clouds of time _

_Seem to rain on _

_Innocence left behind _

_And it never goes away (It never goes away) _

_It never goes away _

_Can you stay strong? _

_Can you go on? _

_Vio __**(1)**__, are you doing okay? _

_A rose that won't bloom _

_Winter's kept you _

_Don't waste your whole life trying _

_To get back what was taken away _

* * *

**A/N: (1) **The actual lyrics are "Kristy are you doing ok?" but I decided to change it to Vio because that's what Shadow wants to know.

Haha! I finally finished it! I meant for this chapter to be updated like… A week ago… Oh well it's done now. Hope you like this one! The song is Kristy, are you doing ok? by The Offspring Please R/R because it tells me that people like my stories and I'm not just doing this for my amusement. And for those of you reading my others stories there should be another update soon… I've had some writers block with those but I finally got a idea! So…. See you on the next update!


	3. Chapter 3: He's back

**Shadow's POV **

I had to try and touch him. I reached out to grab his hand, even though I knew that this wouldn't work. My heart raced and I ever so slowly touched his hand and… I TOUCHED IT! I ACTUALLY TOUCHED IT! But…. I

had quickly jerked my hand away because I was scared. I just dismissed it as the wind or something that WASN'T ME! So I moved closer and put an arm around him, letting him cry into my shoulder.

**Vio's POV **

I felt somebody drape their arm across my shoulders. I knew that was Green or Red. Blue could never be so comforting. "Go away." I said in a sob. I never wanted any of them to see me like this. I was supposed to be the one who showed no emotion. Not the one crying over a friend he lost a year ago. But here I am… Wising I was in my dark counter-part's arms.

He didn't listen when I told him to go away. So I said it again louder. "Go away." He just rubbed my back trying to sooth me. I'll yell at him later. Right now I don't mind the comfort.

I sat there with head buried in the crock of the stranger's shoulder. I sobbed and cried until I couldn't anymore. So I just sat there. Whoever that was continued to hold me. Its like they knew I was still upset even though I was quieted down. Nobody knew me that well.

I slowly looked and my eyes looked with crimson red ones. I wanted to cry again. But not tears of sorrow… But tears of joy! I settled for a hug instead.

**Shadow's POV **

He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me into a tight embrace. I chuckled a little and hugged him back. He hugged me so tight and for so long but I didn't mind.

"It took you long enough to realize I was here." I said with a playful tone to my voice. Vio looked at me, smiling brightly and a sparkle in is eyes. "You could of told me it was you!" He said with a bit of a laugh in his voice. I smiled, glad to see the violet hero back to normal. He looked up and saw the rising sun.

**Vio's POV **

I looked up and saw the gentle beams of the morning sun rising over a mountain far off in the distance. Its radiance ready light the world for hours, bringing joy and happiness to the people below. I screamed in horror at it. "SHADOW! COME ON LET'S GO!" I screamed pulling him up to his feet, ready to take him to the shelter of our house, not that far in the distance.

He chuckled a bit and stood still, griping my hand firmly to sow he was not going and I shouldn't either. "Shadow are you crazy!? The sun is coming out! IT WILL KILL! I DON'T WANT TO LO-" He cut me off, clutching his sides. "Vio, Vio….. Calm down…. I'll be fine." "HOW!? THE SUN WILL KIL-" He once again cut me off.

"Not anymore…. By destroying the dark mirror… I destroyed my connections with it. I no longer need it to live…" I smiled a bit and hugged him. "Sooo….." He whispered "We can have some alone time out here. Catch up a bit." I blushed a bit at the thought of being alone with him. Then I remembered the others.

**Shadow's POV **

"I… I can't…." I was shocked at his answer considering how upset he was earlier. "Why?" I asked, a little disappointed. "The others don't know I'm gone and I don't want them searching." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I smiled getting an idea. "How about… You go and tell the others your going out for a bit… And you'll be back later…" I was his eyes light up and knew it was a yes. "Ok… But wait for me outside the house. If they know your back we won't to leave…" 'Without them thinking we're a couple,' I thought 'And we're not… At least not yet…'

I wanted to be alone with him. I wanted to have him sit on my lap and cuddle. I wanted to call him beautiful without him thinking it's a joke or I'm comparing him to a girl. But more than anything, I wanted him. To be able to call him mine. Hold and kiss him.

I saw him leaving, then realized I had been daydreaming. I quickly ran to catch up with him. He smiled at me and smiled back. After 15 minutes of walking we reached the house. "Stay out here… But I might be in there a while…" I internally groaned. I wants more than anything just be with him. "I'll get out of there as soon as I can….." He said, before walking into the house.

**A/N: **Ok this took waaayyy longer then expected... But its up! That's all that matters! Please R/R to light my inspiration for writing!


	4. Chapter 4: He disappeared!

Viom going without the others asking questions.

I waited until 8:35 to go into the kitchen where Red would be making breakfast. I got out of my bad and went into the kitchen where I saw Red and Blue. VIO!You got up early to!HeheYou can help us make breakfast!Actually** I said, running my hand through my hair m going out **

**Blue smirked. I guess somebody**Ill be back in a little bit** Red jumped in. He said as I walked out the door. I walked outside and saw that Shadow wasnt resist. I mean how could I notll be better. Any guesses on what happened to Shadow? Feel free to guess in the reviews! Who knows, I might use your idea instead of mine if itll honestly work on my stories faster if people are interested. See ya on the next update!**


End file.
